


Пять раз, когда Жан доверился Джереми

by Anna_Olev



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: And want to comfort him, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I love Jean Moreau so much, Light Angst, M/M, N Things, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Supportive Jeremy Knox
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: И один раз, когда он действительно осознал, насколько доверяет.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Kudos: 6





	Пять раз, когда Жан доверился Джереми

**Author's Note:**

> Я, как вы поняли по меткам, очень люблю Жана и просто не могла не создать фанфик, в котором это можно выразить! Он достоин всего самого замечательного в этом мире, и в своем тексте я пытаюсь показать, как он мог бы постепенно учиться нормальной жизни. (Не без помощи лучшего мальчика Джереми). Очень старалась не налажать с психологическим аспектом, надеюсь, что совсем уж грубых ошибок все-таки нет.  
> Я не стала ставить элементы ООСа, но всегда переживаю по этому поводу, так что...  
> Текст писался лапслоком, а потом уже исправлялся на стандартное написание, так что простите, если найдете где-то маленькие буквы, которых там быть не должно.

**1\. gratitude**

— Как ты?

Жан почему-то не сразу находит, что ответить. Такой простой и обыденный вопрос — до болезненного непривычный. Никому уже слишком давно не было дела, как он. Пока внезапно, слепящим лучом, в его жизнь не ворвались люди словно из иной реальности. Которым словно и вправду оказалось не все равно.

— Нормально?

Жан знает, что от него ждут вовсе не таких слов. Что это убогая отговорка, которая может даже задеть в лучших чувствах. Вот только он пока не вспомнил, как это — говорить о себе. Делиться проблемами и сомнениями. доверять. Ему не хочется постоянно отмахиваться резко от чужого внимания — головой прекрасно понимает, что ничего плохого не случится. Вот только себя починить, собрать нормального человека из раздробленных осколков, не так легко. Никак не за прошедшие несколько месяцев. Всего лишь — даже тянет свериться с календарем, а иначе с трудом верится. Жан Моро еще совсем недавно был собственностью, чуть ли не вещью без капли воли, чья жизнь стоила так мало. А теперь он практически свободен — только не от прошлого. В ушах тут же отдаленным эхом раздается полный злобы голос, ядовитыми насмешками старающихся растоптать все хорошее. Поставить на место отбившегося от руки. Жан жмурится и повторяет про себя то, во что тоже едва верится: «Он мертв. Его больше нет. Он больше никогда не придет за тобой».

— Звучит… не очень уверенно.

Жан открывает глаза. за окном — не за черными стенами — небо Южной Калифорнии окрашивается закатом., а в паре метров от него, шумно выдвинув стул, устроился капитан его новой команды. кажущийся удивительно искренним в заботе о своих игроках. Поражающий ничем не замутненным стремлением к справедливости. Словно бы идеальный — по привычке до раздражения. А по совместительству — его новый сосед по комнате. Конечно, у Троянцев парная система не в ходу, но рядом с таким, как Джереми Нокс, больше уверенности и надежности, чем с кем-либо в прошлом. Пусть они и знакомы совсем недолго.

— Наверное, потому что я и правда не уверен.

Жан в этот раз не старался огрызаться, даже если так прозвучало. Ему, несмотря на гложущую тревогу, мечтается всей душой принять новые правила игры. За них вцепился тот еле тлевший все эти годы источник надежды — а теперь, пусть и медленно, сдержанно, под проливными дождями, будто разгорается наконец.

— Но не уверен и в противоположном, — улыбается ему Джереми. — А это, пожалуй уже результат.

Жан пока не может улыбнуться в ответ — под кожей все еще пылает это самое «противоположное», тянет вниз уголки губ. Он физически эту тьму ощущает — по венам, никак не вымывается. Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы со всей честностью заявить: «Я в порядке». Понятия не имеет, отпустит ли хоть когда-нибудь его личный ад. И все же, пусть и невероятно хрупко, он сейчас почти что чувствует себя в безопасности. И да, во многом благодаря Джереми, надежному и словно не умеющему долго хандрить. Словно заразному в этой нелепой жизнерадостности. Потому Жан просто говорит:

— Спасибо.

Не уточняет, за что именно. Понадобилось бы слишком много слов, слишком много выпущенных наружу эмоций для объяснений, а пока что это — его предел. По крайней мере напрямую и лично. В переписке с Рене было проще открываться. Жан не уверен, в расстоянии тут дело или именно в ней, находившей, по слухам, общий язык даже с Эндрю Миньярдом.

Жан замечает, как у Джереми на мгновение округляются в удивлении глаза. Как он кивает и тянется за какими-то тетрадями. Как фыркает, обнаружив на полке половинку орехового батончика — судя по всему, он не умеет держать личные вещи в порядке, как бы не старался. Жан ему когда-нибудь обязательно скажет, что не стоит усилием воли сдерживать порывы зашвырнуть пестрые носки куда попало и непременно расставлять книги ровно в ряд. Именно это несовершенство мелочей кажется таким теплым и настоящим.

Жан отчего-то уверен, что сказал нужное. и что Джереми его понял правильно.

Что все идет так, как должно.

**2\. sincerity**

_Воплотить в своих действиях то, что сам так сильно ненавидишь — это надо еще уметь. Молодец, Жан. Похоже, из прошлого к тебе тянется костлявыми пальцами не только боль, но и не применимые нигде, кроме Гнезда, законы, уже ставшие частью тебя. Сколько угодно повторяй, что хотел как лучше. Что «все ради игры» — с которой у тебя, к слову, отношения странные. Но нет, ты просто, как жалкий и не выглядящий ни на толику авторитетно, раскритиковал чужие умения, растоптал старания в крайне грубой форме. Никто не нанимал тебя новым тренером или капитаном Троянцев, ты в курсе? «Жалкие бездари» не станут терпеть тебя вечно._

Они смотрели ему вслед округленными от удивления глазами. Никто даже не решался подобрать с грохотом брошенную в порыве эмоций клюшку.

Жан так и не может унять участившееся дыхание. Что-то внутри него говорит, что он не обязан ни с кем церемониться, что высказывать претензии напрямую в любой форме дозволено. Что он, в конце концов, имеет право на эту личность. Даже если изначально навязанную. Но потом он вспоминает взволнованные лица. Неловкие попытки подарить ему слова поддержки. И выжившая часть его души заставляет мучиться от стыда. потому что сломан он, а не другие. Потому что они и так приняли и делают для него более, чем достаточно. Потому что им одним словно бы не все равно.

Он накрывает глаза холодной ладонью, пряча несуществующие — уже давно высохшие — слезы. По старой — вовсе не такой старой — привычке кусает губы, ощутимо, до крови, стараясь отвлечь себя, запретить думать. Кто бы знал, что бороться с собой ему придется в две стороны.

— Ты ведь наверняка винишь себя.

Жан резко вздрагивает, еле сдерживается, чтобы не вскочить на ноги. В этом голосе нет угрозы., но его рефлексы быстрее — его рефлексам наплевать. Все, за чем он не может уследить — потенциальная угроза. Да и то, за чем может, тоже — Вороны вовсе не прятались, приближаясь к нему. А он не имел права отказать — сейчас он может отказать даже в разговоре. Уважение, всеобщее и взаимное — такое странное, будто из сказки, наравне с волшебниками и рыцарями. И неотъемлемо соблюдающееся среди Троянцев.

И все же да, на эти слова — снова раздражение где-то темной тенью. Тенью того самого Жана Моро, который отбрасывал любые настоящие эмоции, запирал их на любые замки, делал вид, что все нормально. Который выдавливал в разговорах истерические смешки. Который оскорблял тех, кто на самом деле куда достойнее и сильнее. Который — и тут сердце пропускает удар — подчинялся приказам помогать делать с другими то же, что делали с ним, и почти не испытывал жалости.

Жан не винит себя в том, что произошло с ним — это было бы слишком нелепо даже для него. Жан винит себя в том, что сохранил недостаточно человека — потому что взращивать нового из пустоты кажется непреодолимо сложным. И его плачевное состояние — вовсе не оправдание срывам.

— Жан?

А Джереми остановился в дверном проеме и просто дает ему время подумать. Не давит, несмотря на молчание, послужившее ответом. Непонятно даже, откуда в нем столько терпения. Тот самый Жан назвал бы это нездоровым альтруизмом. Сейчас он усилием воли поднимает голову и смотрит на его лицо — куда-то в щеку, потому что в глаза не готов. С трудом подбирает слова:

— Их… Вас не очень разочаровало то, что я сказал?

Джереми качает головой, и на губах у него легкая улыбка будто с примесью грусти:

— Мы думаем, что кое в чем ты был прав.

— Вряд ли тебе стоит меня оправдывать. Я не настолько глупый, чтобы не понимать.

— Я никогда не считал тебя глупым. Или неправильным. Или плохим.

— Но?

Джереми наконец прекращает издеваться над ручкой двери и проходит в их комнату. Привычно выдвигает стул и привычно устраивается задом наперед.

— Никакого «но», — признается он совершенно честно. — Знаешь, я вряд ли смогу действительно понять, что ты чувствуешь, и ты не обязан никому рассказывать, если не захочешь. Но мы все представляем и видим, как тебе тяжело, — ненадолго задумывается. — Ты точно можешь мне довериться в одной вещи: ничего не заставит меня разочароваться в тебе, опустить руки и перестать поддерживать по мере необходимости и сил.

Жан понятия не имеет, как реагировать. Ему фактически пообещали не оставлять. принимать любым. Прощать все ошибки. Служить опорой, если она понадобиться. Говорить самые важные слова — не пустые, а в мгновение способные обрести форму в действиях.

Жан так хочет чем-то ответить — и это желание разгоняет укутывающую сердце тьму.

— О чем ты так задумался? — на этот раз Джереми все-таки не выдерживает. — Если продолжаешь размышлять, какой ты ужасный, то лучше бы тебе перестать.

И от этого Жан не сдерживает ухмылку.

— Или что? Нокс, иногда ты невыносим, знаешь?

Джереми, конечно, совсем не расстраивается такой характеристике:

— А кто еще до тебя достучится?

Насколько верные — до страшного — слова. Джереми — Жан сам не замечает, как — умудряется до него достучаться. До того самого настоящего и полностью живого. Воскрешает, ускоряет процессы его возвращения. помогает все глубже укореняться.

Тот самый подсказывает: Жану нужно начать разговаривать, а не только бросать хмурые взгляды и обрывки фраз.

— Мне все еще трудно понять, как можно так бескорыстно заботиться о чужой судьбе, — осторожно отмечает Жан. — Но я постараюсь разобраться — потому что это и правда помогает. И, пусть ты и говоришь, что мне не за что винить себя, постараюсь не вести себя, как Ворон. Ведь я стал таким не потому что хотелось, а потому что посчитал единственным способом выжить. Теперь же я просто не имею на это никакого права. Вы вкладываете в игру никак не меньше. И, если достигните победы, она будет куда более достойной.

Жан тяжело вздыхает. Когда вообще он в последний раз столько высказывал? Это мелочь даже в сравнении с обещаниями Джереми, но в то же время что-то странное и приносящее внезапную легкость. Может, эфемерную и мимолетную — однако Жан ее обязательно запомнит. Не держать все в себе — не панацея, конечно. Вот только панацеи для него и не существует.

— Мы, — очень серьезно говорит Джереми.

— Что?

— Мы вкладываем, — снова улыбается. — Жан, ты тоже часть команды, каким бы ты ни был и в чем бы не ошибался.

Жан замирает. Его действительно признали частью команды — не только на словах, не только по контракту. И он непременно извинится завтра, даже если та старая жалкая и искаженная воронья гордость — гордость для этой дряни слишком красивое слово — протестует со всей настойчивостью. Покажет, что для него все это тоже не пустое. Что он тоже желает только лучшего.

— Что если я составлю список предложений для дополнительных тренировочных упражнений? Ради нашей победы.

**3\. laugh**

Джереми часто предлагает выбраться подальше от территории университета, и Жан отказывается не столько от нежелания изучить посмотреть на окрестности, сколько от того, как сложно ему на это решится. Занятия, никак не связанные ни с экси, ни с пусть формальной, но учебой, все еще с трудом вписываются в его картину мира. Но чем больше времени он проводит в Калифорнии, тем меньше ощущает давление этой зависимости, этих правил. В его днях потихоньку, почти незаметно, появляются обычные мелочи — то чтение позаимствованных у сокомандников книг, то переписки по СМС, то и вовсе простые разговоры. (Джереми любит рассказывать обо всем подряд, хаотично и с энтузиазмом. Слишком любит, но Жан даже не раздражается, потому что от дружелюбного звучания голоса спокойнее, чем в кромешной тишине, где заставляет вздрагивать каждый шорох). И они даже перестают казаться неправильными — уж очень гармоничны в общей атмосфере. Жан теперь в свободные моменты почти не чувствует себя неприкаянным и совершающим чуть ли не преступные действия.

Однажды Джереми предлагает ему отправиться в ближайший торговый центр. С особенно щенячьими глазами. И по целым двум важным причинам. Во-первых, выбор подарков на день рождения для знакомой кого-то из команды, которая по неизвестным причинам пригласила отмечать всех и о вкусах и интересах которой Джереми не имел ни малейшего представления.

( _— А я-то чем смогу помочь? — спросил тогда Жан, потому что такой аргумент и правда показался ему странным._

_— У тебя хорошее чувство эстетики._

_— С чего ты взял?_

_В ответ он получил умозаключение, еще более гениальное:_

_— Ты красиво расставляешь свои вещи в шкафу и на полках._

_О том, что расстановка предметов ровно и по порядку не является верхом искусства и банально помогает немного снять напряжение, Жан предпочитает промолчать_ ).

Во-вторых, Джереми якобы поступили жалобы на слишком мрачный гардероб Жана. В качестве примечания значилось, что даже сам Жан уже перестал быть таким мрачным, И это вызывает у людей когнитивный диссонанс. Кого именно зачем-то волновали проблемы цветов чужой одежды, в жалобах не уточнялось. (У Жана имелись определенные подозрения).

( _— Возможно, мне и правда нужны новые носки, — задумчиво сказал тогда Жан._

_— Думаю, речь не совсем про носки, — закатил глаза Джереми._

_— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел, или нет?_

_Джереми поднял руки в примирительном жесте:_

_— Вот только не делай это угрожающее лицо, как когда кто-то слишком сильно лажает на поле!_

_— Скажи спасибо, что я высказал заинтересованность, — не удержался Жан._

_— Тогда купим носки с котятами или что-нибудь в таком роде._

_И, кажется, эта идея обрадовала Джереми сильнее, чем должна была бы_ ).

Короче говоря, Жан по какой-то причине соглашается.

Ему все еще слегка некомфортно, и он старается нигде не отставать от Джереми. Задерживается только у зоомагазина, где еще издалека заметил щенков. Они неожиданно кажутся Жану слишком милыми, чтобы просто пройти мимо. И с легким смущением просит Джереми подождать, чтобы последить за ними немного.

— Тебе нравятся собаки?

Джереми спрашивает с энтузиазмом, будто рад углядеть в нем очередное действительно человеческое чувство. Он вообще радуется каждый раз, когда Жан высказывает интерес к вот такому, нормальному. (Жан тоже. Просто чаще всего что-то изнутри блокирует и слова, и даже улыбки. Все еще трудно осознавать, что у него на это есть время и право).

— Наверное, можно и так сказать, — отвечает Жан.

А потом зачем-то, явно сдуру, добавляет:

— Было бы здорово их погладить.

В полустершемся воспоминании из детства соседи ему иногда давали поиграть с их собакой. Она была очень мягкой и теплой, а еще забавно виляла хвостом.

— Сейчас спрошу разрешения, хочешь? — уточняет Джереми.

— Что?

— Погладить щенка.

— Давай сделаем вид, что ты этого не слышал.

Джереми смотрит на него пронзительно-пронзительно, так, что тянет отвернуться:

— Давай ты позволишь себе быть таким, каким хочешь, а не каким тебя заставляли быть.

И Жану на это нечего ответить. Потому что это снова его собственное желание, нашедшее выражение в чужих словах. Он напоминает себе: «Они не придут за тобой. Ты не один. Тебе позволено быть собой».

А Джереми, видимо, его молчание трактует как подтверждение. И тут же с самой сияющей и дружелюбной улыбкой на свете подходит к консультанту и что-то у него выясняет. Консультант смеется и кивает. Джереми жестом предлагает Жану подойти.

Шерсть у щенка и правда такая же мягкая и теплая, как в воспоминаниях. Его касаться спокойно. Жан проводит рукой осторожно. словно боясь спугнуть — вопрос только, себя или щенка.

— Кажется, ты ему нравишься, — замечает Джереми.

Щенок как в подтверждение утыкается в ладонь мокрым носом. Жану хотелось бы надолго остаться в этом мгновении — где все хорошо и ничто другое не имеет значения. Он обещает себе, что обязательно заведет собаку когда-нибудь — желательно, спасенную из приюта. И благодарит консультанта со всей приветливостью, на которую только способен. Со сдержанной, но искренней улыбкой.

— Сначала подарок, — напоминает Жан, заметив, как Джереми выглядывает магазины с одеждой.

— Я все еще понятия не имею, в каком направлении искать, — жалуется тот.

Жан понимает, что это намек на ненавязчивую просьбу помочь. Правда, подарков он никому и никогда еще не выбирал. Только рисовал открытки в совсем-совсем раннем детстве. Тем не менее, чтобы показать свою причастность, он все же начинает читать окружающие вывески.

— Ты вообще ничего не знаешь про нее?

— Ох, — Джереми вздыхает. — Ну, она состоит в местной музыкальной группе., а еще… Кажется, что-то про, как его, художественный макияж.

— Тогда, может, косметика? — предлагает очевидное Жан.

— У нее же наверняка все есть.

Аргумент звучит достаточно разумно. Жан пробует провести аналогию с экси, потому что — почему бы и нет. наверное, сертификат в специализированный магазин, например, никому не показался бы бесполезным, даже если все и так есть. Эту идею он и озвучивает.

— Или можно попросить у продавцов посоветовать что-нибудь базовое, что будет полезно в любом случае?

Джереми (излишне) интенсивно кивает.

— Давай попробуем.

Они бродят по магазину, пытаясь обнаружить подходящие товары или, что лучше, консультантов. (Но те по классике массово испарились именно тогда, когда действительно кому-то нужны). Джереми довольно безрезультатно раскапывает воспоминания из соответствующей области. Выглядит он в процессе напряженным, но не то чтобы грустным. Все поглядывает на Жана, которому остается только пожимать плечами. И тут Джереми спрашивает:

— Прости, если слишком навязываюсь, но… А ты планируешь сводить или перебивать свою тройку?

Жан не вполне понимает, к чему вдруг такой вопрос, но быстро ловит направление чужого взгляда. Джереми разглядывает разноцветные (возможно, детские) переводные татуировки. Неплохие у него, конечно, ассоциации.

Жан уже задумывался об этом несколько раз, и в основном прекращал скорее, чем пришел бы к какому-либо выводу. Он, с одной стороны, безусловно ненавидит свою татуировку, так и остающуюся настоящим клеймом, несмотря на то, что обстоятельства в его жизни принципиально изменились. А вот с другой стороны — слишком много липких «но». За годы тройка стала его неотъемлемой частью, куда глубже, чем простая краска. И ему все равно страшно, пусть он и знает — головой знает -, что осудить его некому. Что он уже имеет право распоряжаться своей внешностью. Что не привязан больше к этому номеру. Видел, что кевин уже решился, пусть и не представляет, как тяжело ему должно было это дасться. И в сердце возникает желание тоже избавиться и от этой частицы прошлого. А потом громким голосом в подсознании, до боли и дрожи — «не вздумай», «только попробуй», «ты все равно лишь собственность».

Джереми, вероятно, замечает, как исказилось его лицо, и тут же тихо говорит:

— Мне все-таки не стоило пока поднимать эту тему?

Он выглядит, как провинившийся ребенок, беспомощный в непонимании, что ему теперь делать, чтобы все исправить. Жану это не нравится даже сильнее, чем собственные неприятные мысли, тянущие назад и мешающие жить, как правда хотелось бы. Его раздражение переключается, и он шипит:

— Нокс, не смей в очередной раз извиняться за мои проблемы.

— И все же.

Как бы Жану не хотелось не размышлять ни о каких своих воспоминаниях целенаправленно, он понимает, что без этого от них не избавиться. Странно, наверное, но когда их долго не тревожат, они осязаются обязательной частью только сильнее. Более ярко приходят в кошмарах. Появляются от более незначительных ассоциаций. Может, это лично его особенность, может оно и долго так работает. Думать сначала тяжело и совершенно отвратительно., но чем дольше, тем спокойнее — разложить по полочкам, напомнить себе о действительности, подчеркнуть причины.

— Нельзя вечно притворяться, что медленно и постепенно прошлое просто возьмет и исчезнет, — качает головой Жан. — Мне нужно принять то, что было, и то, что оно прошло. И двигаться дальше.

— Если ты так считаешь… — но в голосе Джереми слышится не неуверенность, а уважение.

— Короче говоря, просто будь собой вместо того, чтобы постоянно делать чертовы исключения ради меня, — Жан хмыкает. — Мне так нравится гораздо больше.

Джереми улыбается в очередной раз:

— Обязательно!

Наверное, думает Жан, они со стороны выглядят довольно нелепо. Он сам, все еще слишком бледный, неосознанно сутулящийся и редко позволяющий искренним эмоциям проявиться на лице. И Джереми, экспрессивный, словно излучающий свет и готовый поделиться, а то и подружиться, с каждым нуждающимся.

И Жану приходит в голову не менее нелепая, но неожиданно нравящаяся ему ассоциация.

— Солнечное затмение.

— Что?

— Я подумал, что можно было бы перебить тройку на солнечное затмение.

— Звучит довольно красиво и интересно, — одобряет Джереми. — Но почему вдруг?

Жан не сдерживает небольшой улыбки.

— Так получилось.

Джереми начинает копаться среди товаров. Слегка подозрительно, что на него вдруг снизошло озарение в плане выбора, но почему бы, в принципе, и нет. Вот только Джереми достает из кучи пакетиков переводную татуировку. С мультяшной кошкой с бантиком на ухе. Ч чуть приподнимает, внимательно разглядывая.

Спустя мгновение Жан понимает, что кошку примеряют на него. И вместо того, чтобы раздражаться, чем вызывает удивление Джереми, просит:

— Сфотографируй.

Когда Джереми передает ему телефон с готовой фотографией, Жан отмечает несколько вещей. Во-первых, это одно из немногих его фото не для журналистов за очень долгий период. Во-вторых, в кадр попала несколько ошарашенная сотрудница магазина. И, в-третьих, сам Жан выглядит до забавного нелепо и в то же время неожиданно правильно.

— А мне идет.

Жан не сразу осознает, что смеется в голос. Замирает, будто сделал нечто такое, за что его как минимум выгонят из магазина. Ловит взгляд Джереми, полный веселья и, напротив, лишенный какого-либо осуждения. В голове проносятся счастливые моменты, пережитые за последнее время. Ему как-то легко сейчас. И Жан решает, что в его смехе все-таки и правда не может быть ничего неправильного.

**4\. holding hands**

Жан не кричит — потому что слишком давно научился сдерживаться. Жан только смотрит во все глаза — в бессилии и неверии. И цепляется за что-то ускользающее пальцами до побелевших костяшек.

Мир укрывают непроглядные тени. Его пожирает голодный и беспощадный вакуум. Не остается ничего, кроме отчаяния.

А потом Жан среди пустоты вдруг различает непонятные шорохи и копошение. Они вполне могут оказаться ловушкой — но по крайней мере будто более реальны. И он фокусирует на них все свое утопающее во тьме сознание. Как на последнем из шансов, на тусклом маяке, отчаянно.

Жан просыпается. И встречается с голубыми глазами — в которых теперь только тепло. Чувствует дрожь по напряженным рукам и наконец отпускает свой спасительный якорь — оказавшийся одеялом. Никак не может снова нормально дышать. Хочется разом и молчать и исчезнуть, и выговориться и снова принять эту удивительную безвозмездную поддержку.

Джереми в этот раз не уходит к обычному стулу — устраивается поближе, прямо на полу, и внимательно следит в полоборота. В ладонях у него зажат стаканчик с ручками и карандашами — вероятно, источник тех самых шорохов.

— Я не знал, как тебя разбудить, — голос Джереми звучит почему-то извиняющеся. — Я не сразу заметил, но ты… Будто цеплялся за свою жизнь из последних сил? Я боялся усугубить.

А до Жана не сразу доходит все то, что вложено в эту фразу. Когда понимает, его охватывает странное — неожиданная и такая приятная радость вперемешку с полным неверием.

Джереми, несмотря на то, как был напуган его состоянием, все равно держал в голове и другие аспекты. И не хотел прикасаться и делать этим ситуацию еще хуже. А Жан не просто благодарен. Жан не представляет вовсе, как на это реагировать. Ему все еще не даются такие слова, чтобы выразить всю благодарность. За это уважение, большее, чем что угодно, на что он вообще мог рассчитывать.

У него в голове все еще пульсирует и давит на виски ночной кошмар — но на краю сознания вдруг загорается свет.

— Ох, черт! — шепчет Жан. — И чем я тебя заслужил?

Джереми не сдерживает тихий смешок — немного нервный — и начинает перебирать карандаши.

— Будет слишком просто и банально сказать в очередной раз, что ты не должен никого заслуживать? Что хорошее отношение — это нормальный человеческий принцип?

— Если бы он только работал, — отмечает Жан раньше, чем успевает пожалеть.

— Но со мной ведь работает.

«Ты не всегда был со мною рядом».

Жан поворачивается на бок, чтобы лучше видеть выражение на его лице. в нем сплошная искренность. Сплошная надежда на светлое будущее, в которое Жану почему-то оказалось дозволено заглянуть — в совершенно ему не принадлежащее.

— Ты странный и до безобразия дурной, но мне не хватит всей жизни, чтобы показать, как ценно то, что ты делаешь для меня.

— Мне не нужна ничья жизнь, — вздыхает Джереми. — Того, чтобы ты снова научился улыбаться и общаться и не мучился через ночь кошмарами, будет вполне достаточно.

Жан понимает, что тут нет никакого злого умысла. Но от того, с какой простотой это звучит на словах, сердце болезненно сжимается. Пусть шансы, что он когда-нибудь почувствует эту легкость настоящей жизни, и кажутся уже куда менее призрачными.

— Такого я пообещать не смогу.

Джереми пожимает плечами.

— Тогда мне придется контролировать добросовестность твоих стараний.

— Je t’emmerde, — вопреки смыслу беззлобно фыркает Жан.

— А? — Джереми беспомощно тянется к телефону ради установленной на него программы-переводчика — а ведь мог бы уже и запомнить примерный набор французских ругательств за это время.

— Странности твои, говорю, не дают покоя.

Потому что сложно разобраться по интонациям Джереми, насколько сказанное было шуткой. Жан пока не думал, что будет дальше, после выпуска — ну, не считая экси, без которого он не сможет больше ступить ни шага в любом случае. В том числе и не думал, появится ли у него круг общения и, если да, кто в него войдет. А это звучит как еще один всполох того самого будущего, принадлежащего кому-то другому.

Вдруг становится интересно, что об этом думают Кевин и Нил. Но он очень зря позволил мыслям свернуть в их сторону. Опора снова исчезает, он снова проваливается.

И Жан делает это неожиданно даже для себя самого. В безмолвной просьбе протягивает руку к Джереми, отчего-то решив в затмении, что он станет опорой и не даст утонуть. Тот кивает, осторожно и медленно переплетает их пальцы. Взгляд Джереми явно останавливается на впервые настолько заметных и открытых шрамах. Губы у него сжимаются в бескровную полоску, и он, кажется, что-то рассерженно бормочет под нос.

А Жан замирает — но вовсе не от страха и дискомфорта. от потерянного тепла, которое будто бы восполниться в одном простом прикосновении. Ему хочется навсегда запомнить эти мгновения спокойствия посреди бури.

— Если хочешь, можешь рассказать мне, что ты видел, — предлагает Джереми. — Говорят, это помогает. Не стану заявлять наверняка. Мне из страшного снились только крысы-зомби, выползающие из-под кровати, поэтому я не уверен.

Жан напоминает себе: выговариваться — это именно то, что делают нормальные люди в общении с более менее близкими. И потому решается попробовать.

— В том мире он не умер. Он продолжал преследовать меня, куда бы я не отправился. давал моменты передышки, чтобы я начинал надеяться. Будто позволял сбежать. А потом я неизменно оказывался в Эверморе снова. И там он ждал меня не один, — Жан практически инстинктивно сжимает руку Джереми чуть сильнее и понижает голос. — К нему почему-то присоединялись Кевин, и Нил, и… , — он жмурится. — Иногда и ты тоже. Каждый раз мне обещали устроить ад, — дыхание не удается выровнять. — И сдерживали эти обещания в полной мере.

Джереми явно старается не выплеснуть наружу злость., но не на Жана — это он понимает с очередным запозданием. Жан еще не видел его таким — от улыбки не осталось и следа. В горящих глазах словно читалось желание, например, сравнять с землей Эвермор.

Жан подсознательно ждет, когда начнет проваливаться снова, с удвоенной силой и яркими картинками под веками, но ничего не происходит. И рука Джереми — все еще самое настоящее и надежное вокруг.

— Тебе никогда больше не придется там задерживаться. это я могу пообещать.

Джереми не сказал «оказаться». И правда, они наверняка будут играть против Воронов в этом году, и в том числе на их территории. Это наверняка тяжело дастся Жану. гораздо тяжелее, чем сны и воспоминания через многие километры.

— Мы справимся, — словно читает его мысли Джереми, а потом добавляет с практически детским любопытством: — Ну как, стало легче?

Жан признается совершенно честно:

— Думаю, да. это и правда действенный способ.

Он не знает, когда именно у него закрылись глаза. Не знает, почему кошмары отступили на оставшиеся часы сна. Но, судя по слегка замедленной реакции и бесконечным стаканам кофе на следующий день, обычно крайне бодрый Джереми до утра оставался с ним рядом.

**5\. hug**

— Почему ты идешь за мной?

Троянцы только что одержали победу в достаточно серьезной игре. Команда соперников не была чем-то слишком уж из ряда вон выходящим, и все же потребовалось достаточно усилий. Тем более, в этом сезоне они старались чуть реже пользоваться заменами и чаще полагаться на личные навыки и выносливость каждого. Потому осознание, что игра домашняя и нет необходимости ехать обратно, сделало атмосферу только радостнее.

Большая часть команды собралась ввалиться в чью-нибудь комнату, чтобы отпраздновать. Жан не сказать что против времяпрепровождения с ними. Среди Троянцев появились люди, которых он может даже назвать приятелями. Но от настолько людных мероприятий все еще предпочитает воздерживаться.

Вот только Джереми, почему-то следующий в противоположную шумной толпе сторону, такие посиделки всегда любил.

— А нельзя? — подмигивает он.

— Привык настороженно относиться к необычным ситуациям, — парирует Жан.

Удивительно, как легко ему дались эти слова, учитывая настолько очевидный намек на прошлое они содержат. Похоже на повод гордиться собой — ну или атмосферой в команде.

— Во-первых, я немного устал.

— От чего?

Джереми вздергивает бровь:

— Я не могу устать?

Жан еле удерживается от комментария в духе «теоретически ты живой энергетик» и, склонив голову чуть набок, спрашивает:

— Ну хорошо, а во-вторых?

Кажется, он впервые видит на лице у Джереми тень смущения. Вечер удивительных открытий, не иначе.

— Не хочется снова оставлять тебя в одиночестве.

— Не надо жертвовать ничем ради меня, — парирует Жан. — Я никогда не просил о таком. и не хотел становится причиной дилемм.

Джереми замирает, будто бы в легкой обиде. Ребячество — никто все еще не собирался плевать на его добрые намерения. Просто Жан вполне привык к одиночеству и даже научился себя занимать, чтобы голову не наполнили лишние мысли. Ему, конечно, раз за разом повторяли, что не нужно чувствовать себя должником. Вот только получать больше, чем и так данное практически все, несмотря на любые слова неловко.

— Хорошо, пусть тогда будет другая формулировка, — фыркает Джереми. — Я хотел бы остаться с тобой?

Жан не успевает проконтролировать себя, чтобы не обернуться, чтобы не показать полный потрясения взгляд. Он вдруг неожиданно хочет тоже. «Да, останься. Да, я буду этому рад. Пусть ты и губишь те стены, что я возводил вокруг себя». Жан не знает, в какой именно момент благодарность незаметно стала чем-то чуть большим.

— Если искренне, то пойдет, — тем не менее бросает он, отвернувшись, и срывается с места.

Джереми, которому пришлось слегка ускориться из-за этого, теперь уже только тихо смеется.

— А я по-другому не умею.

И вот в этом ответе на самом деле вся суть. Весь Джереми — в непонятной открытости, так и лучащейся. передающейся окружающим — не зря он капитан команды, лучшей в «силе духа», отсутствии красных карточек и по-настоящему сплоченной. Жан с ним — полные противоположности. Жан ведь, напротив, запирал эмоции и мнения, молчал, когда тянуло кричать, никому не верил — как единственный способ выжить. Но понимание и умеренное внимание спасают — постепенно. Жан из прошлого бы не поверил в возможность рассказывать о своих кошмарах и смеяться вместе над глупостями. Не поверил бы, что подсознательно к кому-то тянется — пугающе ближе.

Когда они пересекают порог комнаты, Джереми болтает о фильмах — уже успел переключиться с комментариев о прошедшей игре с поразительной быстротой. Видимо, обсуждений на стадионе оказалось достаточно. Жан лишь отнекивается от вопросов о вкусах — он ведь и правда не имел возможности следить за миром кинематографа. И потому предоставляет право выбора более сведущим и остается ждать в гостиной. (Он надеется, что более сведущим).

Джереми возвращается из комнаты через пару минут непрерывного грохота на полках — с чуть потрепанной коробкой для дисков в руке. И тут же начинает искать что-то еще и в холодильнике.

— Ты ведь совсем не пьешь, верно?

— Вода вкусная.

— Жан.

— Что?

Джереми замирает и смотрит на него немного странно, а потом резко сообщает:

— Мне нравятся твои шутки.

Жан слегка улыбается. Но за отсутствие давления и такое тонкое понимание интонаций не может не ответить. Даже с его точки зрения это слишком уж эгоистично. Пусть и больно произносить вслух, так будет лучше.

— Нет, — вздыхает он. — Боюсь потерять контроль.

И непроизвольно накрывает ладонью левое предплечье. Джереми успевает заметить, и теперь его выражение снова искажается в плохо скрываемой злости. Жан одним тяжелым взглядом показывает ему, что этот намек — собственное решение, что за потревоженные плохие воспоминания не стоит извиняться. Тем более они и не засыпали.

— Ну и хорошо, — жмурясь, произносит Джереми. — Я тоже нет.

И начинает наконец возиться с дисководом.

— Что смотрим? — уточняет Жан.

Потому что и правда слегка переживает по поводу предпочтений Джереми. И не безобоснованно — он недавно с удивительной эмоциональностью рассказывал о похождениях каких-то светящихся вампиров.

— Должна быть комедия. Чтобы ничего грустного и тревожного.

— То есть ты не смотрел?

— Мне посоветовали.

— Кто же?

— Вроде Лайла, — отвечает Джереми, нажимает на кнопку включения и усаживается.

Фильм начинается, и Жан решает промолчать по поводу того, каких, на его взгляд, советов можно ожидать от Лайлы. (Он хорошо к ней относится. Просто идеи у нее зачастую весьма и весьма сомнительные).

И после красочной и не вызывающей подозрений заставки проблемы действительно возникают. Вот только Жан замечает их не сразу. С первых же минут сюжет выглядит незамысловатым, но вроде как забавным. Он искренне пытается внимательно следить за происходящим. А потом обращает внимание на странные взгляды Джереми в его сторону. И наконец понимает.

Фильм почему-то идет с французской озвучкой. А в субтитрах, на которые Жан не посмотрел — совершенно не имеющая отношения к настоящему переводу реплик персонажей чепуха.

— В звуковой дорожке, я так понимаю, нет намеков, что все так и планировалось? — интересуется наконец Джереми.

— Конечно же это было намеренно, чтобы сбить с толку говорящих только на одном из языков, — Жан закатывает глаза. — Полная картина раскрывается, только если знать и английский, и французский.

Пару минут он зачем-то и правда притворяется, что это так. Вот только теперь читает субтитры и почти наслаждается все более удивленным видом Джереми.

— Ты уверен? — совершенно не обижено переспрашивает тот.

— Да, это обыкновенный фильм на обыкновенном французском с совершенно неправильным переводом.

Джереми начинает искать завалившийся куда-то пульт. Собирается, видимо, проверить, нельзя ли поменять в меню настройки. И в то же время как ни в чем не бывало говорит:

— Это ведь не вызывает у тебя тоски по дому? , — и, услышав «хм?» от Жана добавляет: — Ну, то, что показывают твою родную страну.

Жан снова вздыхает. Эта забота иногда оказывается просто напросто излишней, пусть все еще и необъяснимо дорогой. Но вот до таких ассоциаций он бы сам не додумался.

— Это было слишком давно, чтобы я действительно считал Францию домом.

Правда, но лишь отчасти. У него было не самое плохое детство. Просто он сначала пытался использовать воспоминания о нем как спасательный круг во мраке. Однако обида и раздражение за предательство были сильнее — сколько бы раз ему не попытались объяснить, что другого выбора не было. И однажды, достаточно быстро, он прекратил цепляться за лазурный берег. Заколотил шум волн тяжелыми гвоздями. И больше никогда не думал о том вроде как уютном, вроде как светлом, вроде как дарившем что-то хорошее здании в Марселе как о доме.

— А есть такое место, которое считаешь? — продолжает Джереми спрашивать, а потом, кажется, вспоминает, что это может быть слегка излишним. — Ну, если не секрет.

Жану на этот раз даже не требуются моральные дилеммы, чтобы ответить сразу и честно:

— Нет, — качает он головой. — Но обязательно появится.

Джереми его слова явно радуют. Он улыбается и поворачивается, наконец, к экрану, пытаясь разобраться с несчастным фильмом.

Жан, наверное, слишком устал от череды учебы, экси и общения. Жану, наверное, только мерещится вдруг, что для него улыбка Джереми какая-то особенная. Жан, наверное, с чем-то путает этот словно бы переполняющий изнутри и такой непривычный свет.

Жан поднимается почти бесшумно. Останавливается в нерешительности на минимальном расстоянии от Джереми. Но он снова хочет попробовать выразить свои чувства как «нормальный». Потому что его цель — стать таким. Потому что ему это направление точно и бесповоротно начало нравится.

— Мне ведь можно обнять тебя?

Джереми выпрямляется и замирает тоже. кивает.

— Ты мог бы и не спрашивать.

— Не мог, — фыркает Жан, пусть и ясно, что вопрос прозвучал странно и нелепо.

И обнимает. Впервые в жизни, верно? И впервые замечает их разницу в росте — даже забавно, учитывая, что они в противоборстве сталкивались на поле. Ему нравится. И неожиданно не страшно. Он чувствует только тепло и что-то пока не определенное, но явно очень ценное. Это все. Возможно, ему захочется сделать так еще раз.

— Ты самый потрясающий человек из тех, кого я встречал.

Жану, наверное, только кажется, что в ответ он слышит едва различимое:

— Ты тоже.

**+1**

— Значит, мы снова в одной команде.

— Ну вот как-то так вышло, — пожимает Джереми плечами. — Совершенная случайность.

Жан только отмечает с ухмылкой:

— И в этот раз ты слишком загорелый для нашей формы.

— Ты смотрел то интервью?

— Надо же было узнать, с кем мне предстоит иметь дело, — Жан кивает. — До сих пор одно из любимых.

— Оу.

Они поддерживали контакт постоянно, но уже давно не встречались лично. И Жан по неопределенным причинам вызвался встретить (наигранно отнекивавшегося) Джереми в аэропорту. Практически ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как они жили в одной комнате и тренировались на одной площадке в университете Калифорнии. Разве что теперь Жан еще на несколько шагов ближе к тому самому «в порядке». И теперь он сразу улыбается. В знак приветствия обнимает, пусть и снова спросив разрешения. Больше шутит в разговоре. Джереми явно отмечает и то, что он держит спину ровнее, меньше прячет бессознательно новую татуировку.

Жан рассказывает что-то о любимых местах в городе и упущенных ранее событиях, пока они едут на такси. Снаружи мелкий снег чуть ли не впервые в году. Для Джереми это и вовсе редкое явление, поэтому он не удерживается, смотрит внимательно, утыкаясь носом в стекло. Жану так спокойно снова оказаться с ним рядом. И это, кажется, не из-за привычек ходить с кем-нибудь парой. Дело именно в Джереми. Не как в спасителе, к которому Жан испытывает вечную благодарность, пусть и такое тоже в некоторой степени верно. Дело в первом человеке, показавшем, что такое нормальное и здоровое общение. И что радость бывает настолько простой.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть хоть какая-то теплая одежда, — говорит Жан, наблюдая, как медленно белеют тротуары.

Прогнозы обещают холодную зиму в этом году.

— Рождественские свитера считаются?

А еще Жан совершенно точно скучал по улыбке Джереми, но об этом он подумает подробнее уже позже.

— Мне страшно представить, насколько выросла твоя коллекция.

Джереми фыркает:

— В этот раз ты не отвертишься от того, чтобы завести свою.

Потом Жан помогает ему хоть немного разобраться с вещами в новой квартире. У Джереми слишком много не-хлама-а-ценных-мелочей, пусть все и было упаковано довольно компактно. Помещение с невероятной скоростью наполняется жизнью с качественными и не очень фотографиями на стенах и самыми разнообразными предметами на полках. Он действительно таскает за собой коллекцию фигурок лисят?

— У нас в семье есть традиция, — объясняет Джереми, проследив за направлением его взгляда. — Мы выбирали себе что-то вроде животного-талисмана. Вроде ерунда, но теперь эти несчастные лисы для меня все равно особенные.

Жану это кажется одновременно и милым, и ироничным в силу существования одноименной команды. Становится интересно, что подумал бы о таком талисмане Кевин-да-никем-я-не-восхищаюсь-Дэй.

— Почему именно лисы?

— Вроде у меня не было какой-то особенной причины, — отвечает Джереми. — Просто яркие, пушистые и забавные — судил по фильмам о дикой природе.

— Значит, должен был знать, что они могут быть и опасными?

— Я считал, что они крутые и самостоятельные.

Жан отмечает в голове обязательно когда-нибудь набраться смелости и спросить, не осталось ли у Джереми детских альбомов с фотографиями. Нелепо, но хочется узнать, как выглядел ребенок, хваливший лис за крутость и самостоятельность и, наверное, уже тогда бывший ходячей справедливостью.

— Ты хочешь пройтись?

Джереми продолжает выглядывать на улицу каждый раз, как проходит мимо окна.

— Вряд ли это хорошая идея, учитывая перелет и разбор вещей, — качает головой он. — Но в ближайшее время обязательно покажешь мне достопримечательности.

— В таком случае могу показать одну прямо отсюда.

Жан, конечно, не на полном серьезе считает достопримечательностью кафе с очень странными и несколько вредными блюдами, до которых никто бы не додумался сам, и доставкой на дом. Но это кажется хорошим вариантом, тем более, зная Джереми, он не станет злоупотреблять такой едой, когда услышит мнение спортивного медика их команды.

А сегодня Джереми, включив на новеньком проигрывателе случайную радиостанцию, повторяет, перекрикивая музыку, какой это хороший выбор и как все вкусно. Жану только и остается, что с ухмылкой соглашаться.

— Мне уже нравится этот город.

Снаружи темнеет, а снег в фонарях видно все отчетливее. Если похолодает еще слегка, люди наутро будут чертыхаться от тонкого слоя льда под неприспособленными ботинками. Пока же слышатся в основном радостные крики детей, пытающихся наскрести хоть на парочку снежков. Жан за ними наблюдает и немного жалеет, что не может быть таким беззаботным. Ему лучше и лучше с каждым месяцем, но вряд ли он расслабиться настолько, чтобы испытать эту уже не соответствующую возрасту непосредственность снова. Да и призраки за его спиной никуда еще не делись, пусть и ослабли. Но он занимается тем, что хочет, редко впадает в панику от мелочей, представляет для себя будущее, знает, что является настоящей личностью и видит иногда добрые сны.

Джереми стоит рядом и тоже, наверное, размышляет о чем-то — такая уж у этого вечера атмосфера. Но выглядит он умиротворенным — удивительная стойкость к перемене мест. Жан зачем-то не может не задуматься, есть ли в этом хоть толика его заслуги. Это интерес, а не волнение.

Ему сейчас, как и обычно в обществе Джереми, совершенно комфортно.

— Я давно хотел тебе кое-что сказать, но либо сам не чувствовал себя готовым, либо считал момент неподходящим.

Жан смотрит на него прямо. И не тянет отвернуться.

— Слушаю, — Джереми звучит слегка взволнованно.

— Я уже много раз благодарил тебя за все, что ты для меня сделал. Но я никогда не говорил еще одной важной вещи. Ты ведь стал первым человеком, которому я безоговорочно доверяю и при котором не чувствую тревоги, — Жан улыбается, так четко это осознавая. — Тем самым, с кем мне так легко общаться, с кем я готов делиться любыми мыслями без сомнений.

Джереми смотрит в ответ — с долей смущения — и отвечает:

— Я очень рад быть тебе таким другом.

И правда., а вот и то самое слово, которого не хватало для полной картины. Жан смеется:

— Надеюсь, у меня это тоже получается не так плохо.

— Теоретически лучше всех, — Джереми изображает возмущение. — А на что-то другое я бы не согласился.

Жан теперь не просто способен верить в лучшее. Он еще и рядом со своим… лучшим другом?


End file.
